Need To Study
by Determined Artist
Summary: Upon giving his class a noticed of the state test being three days away, he is met with the challenge of getting Cartman to study. Meanwhile, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Tweek, Craig, Butters, Jimmy and Timmy start their own study group. They need all the help, they can get to make through this crazy mess. This going to be a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yes, just like in the description that this story is going to be a two-shoot and I have already gotten that done, so expect to see the second chapter up soon?

Anyways let's get to the story? (3

* * *

"Alright class, I some exciting news." Mr. Garrison told his class who all just stared at him. "I 'am proud to tell you that the state is forcing kids to take the new state test."

"Aw!" The students ground.

"Hey, you little Bas**** are not passing this grade until you take the **** test! That goes for everyone. I 'm looking at you Cartman!"

"No worries Mr. Garrison, I've learned from my lesson." The fat kid said with a straight. However Mr. Garrison knew his student all too damn well.

"Eric, you're the only kid in school that got zeros for three straight weeks. Really? I 'am surprised that you made it this far on your own."

"Wow, that's what I said." Kyle stated with a smile to Stan next to him.

Meanwhile, Cartman made a comeback at Garrison. "I've learned my lesson this time."

"You that last time and you still gotten a zero."

"But I changed this time, I swear."

"Since do you learn from your mistakes, Cartman?" Kyle questioned followed by Stan add in.

"Yeah, since do you ever learn from your mistakes?"

"Hey! You two shut up I do learn from mistakes. Okay? In fact, I make them better.

Right after Eric boosted, Kyle spoke up. "You make theme worst fat ass."

"Hey! Don't call me fat you ***!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH, I'LL BE SEEING YOUR *** AFTER SCHOOL ERIC AND STUDYING!"

"Aw but-"

"Not butts Eric, you brought this on yourself."

"Aw Man."

"Now you kids have to study from these books" Garrison said as he plop some thick ass book on his desk. Remember children the test is only three days away?-"

"What?!" Stan blurted as everyone else besides Cartman went wide-eyed. "Three days? Dude, we can't study that fast!"

"OH-MY-GOD!-I-CAN'T-DO-THAT-THAT'S-TOO-MUCH-PRESSURE!" Tweek shouted and who's eyes grown the widest.

"Look? It wasn't my decision to make you take it, but I 'll lose my job, so suck it up." The teacher could still hear the conversation he had with Ms. Victoria early today in his head.

 _"Now, we heard that some of your class hasn't been doing as well as we would like?"_

 _"Well, that's mostly Eric, ma'am."_

 _"We're going to have you give your class the new state test and we expect them to study from this book for the next three days."_

" _Three days? But barely enough time. They're not going to take it seriously."_

 _"Now, Mr. Garrison this school's average has been poor. We expect the students to break that average or you will be fired."_

It wasn't the other student that Mr. Garrison was worried about-no, it was Cartman who is going to make job a living hell. That damn kid would be the end of him, yet. He could feel his soul die a bit at the thought, but it has to be done, it just has to be.

"Now when I call your name, come get a book? Remember, class these books are important, so take care of them? Craig?"

While Garrison kept calling names, Stan asked Kyle: "Dude, how are we going to study for the test in time?"

"I got an idea. Could you and Kenny get the others to join us with their school books after school?"

"Yeah."

* * *

After school Kyle waited around in a library, until Stan and Kenny came with Craig, Tweek, Butters, Timmy, and Jimmy. "Is this everyone?"

"Well, the girls wanted to study on their own and everyone's gave up and is planned on getting high on cough medicine." Criag answered.

"Agh!" Tweek blurted out as he twitched and jittered a lot before Butters spoke,

"W-well I don't want to fail and get in trouble again."

Jimmy soon added in. "We all n-n-n-need to p-p-pass."

"TIMMEY!" The wheelchair use said.

"Okay whatever, let's just study?" Kyle stated and the small group did."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Garrison had his own battle to contend with.

"So Eric what's an apple?"

"A food that you eat."

"No! No! An apple is a flower that form in to fruit, you little shit!"

"Oh please, I know what an apple is."

It was at this moment that Garrison slammed his head on his desk and grunted. _Yes, it was one of the challenges._ The teacher could only hope that the suffering would be swift, but given his luck, fate is not going to be so merciful. He is _so_ screwed.

* * *

Back at the study group, they were reading their brains out, only the occasional blurts from Timmy calling his name to break the silence.

"The name of an Apple's...?" Stan muttered to himself before mouthing out some unidentified words. "God Damn it! They expect us to lean this?"

"Wow, this book has guys i-in interesting positions." Butters spoke up as he looked at different looking book them the rest. This made the others peer over with wide and questioning eyes.

"Whoa dude, that's one of those gay Japanese comic books." Stan uttered.

"Wa-!" The blonde blurted as he tossed the book back. "W-where did my book go?"

"Don't know. Just borrow someone else's?" Kyle said as he kept reading his book unaware of Butters starting to act like Tweek when he's scared, only without the jitteriness.

Things seemed too calmed after that, though Butters was still on the look-out for his book while reading with Craig or Kyle.

However after Kyle spoke in shock: "Ah sick! It says here that a Mistletoe is a parasite to trees and speared by a bird that poops out its seed." Tweek jumped back, fidgeting and twitching more than normal.

"GAHHHH!-I-CAN'T-DO-THIS!-IT'S WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

Just then, Kyle got up and grabbed the caffeine-high kid, look him in the eyes and commanded. "TWEEK!" He shook him. "LISTEN TO ME? YOU CAN DO THIS! You can do this!"

This seem to Tweek down because his body became less tense.

As he did, Kyle loosen up too. Sensing things had claimed, The Jewish boys let go of his fellow classmate. "Now dose anyone got an idea, how we can study faster?" He commanded.

Jimmy spoke up. "I know of a-a-a-a-a scientist that staying here a while that lives down the street. He might be able to h-h-h-help us."

"Wow!"

"Well, take us to him?" asked Craig.

"I sure hope he can help." Butters uttered with a bit doubtful tone.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Mr. Garrison's point of view seeing that the subject, science appeared to be _too advanced_ for Cartman's young mind and went on to English.

"Eric what's the verb in: Kelly walked to the hot dog stand?

"Uh, Mr. Garrison can I go out and get something to eat?"

"Hm let me see Eric... No! You're staying here until you answered a single question!"

"But Mr. Garrison, I hungry!" The fat kid whined.

"Well, you should have thought about that you little Ba****." Now Mr. Garrison should have foreseen what's coming next, but people do tend to forget facts, sometimes really important facts: this would one of those times.

"Agh, let me go right now or I'll tell everyone you've been keeping boy here while he starves to death!"

"Eric you won't starve to death."

"Oh yeah, try me!" Garrison could see Cartman glaring at him. He knew he was beat. He slammed his head on his desk and muttered "Fine just go." So far it was Cartman in the running.


	2. Chapter 2

While Mr. Garrison struggled with his battle against _the little devil_ , Kyle and his group made it the scientist's place.

"Th-th-thanks Luke for helping us." Jimmy said as he and the group followed the scientist's down the hall.

"No problem lad, I was wanting some willing volunteers to subject my new invention too.

"Dude, what did say?" Kyle whispered to Stan who was walking in front of him. However before any kid got to explaining the scientist's words, said scientist spoke up.

"There she is lads, my invention."

In all honesty the it look like sci-fi' ish would be accurate. It did look like came a sci-fi show, like one of those virtual reality game that allow the character to enter the game world or simulation. There was a bed with a helmet that was hooked up with wires to a computer.

"Cool, how dose it work?" questioned Stan.

"Ah, glade you asked lad." Luke replied with a cocky grin. "Normally I would go into a long-winded speech about how this fine machine works, but that would annoyed the out of you and it's cliché as f***. So here's the short answer lads, you see that helmet?"

"Yeah."

After everyone else nodded or relied back, Luke continued. "Well the computer sends information to wires to the helmet into brain. So you'll get all the information with picking up a book."

"Cool."

"Which one of you lads, wants to be first ones to get test it?" Just as the boys gave each other worrying glances, Kenny raised his hand and volunteered.

"Wow dude, you want do this?" asked Stan as he and the others gave the parka wear perplex faces.

"Hell yeah. I 'm not going to be screwed over this F****ing test. Hit it Luke?"

"Alright lad." the scientist soon hook the blonde up. Luke turned on the power, but after he did something went wrong. The machine sparked all round like a bunch of wire been cut and Kenny's body started to shake.

"What's happening?" Stan questioned.

"Don't know lad. The machine's overloading."

All of the sudden, more sparks started to come from the device before it explode along with Kenny's head. Everyone ducked. It was at that moment blood and soot covered everywhere.

"Oh my God, he killed Kenny!" Stan said followed by Kyle.

"You Ba****d! Come on guys?" At the children followed the Jewish boy's lead and left, only Jimmy stayed behind for a bit.

"Sorry it didn't work out L-L-L-Luke."

The scientist sighed. "It's alright lad, hopefully you'll pass that test."

Right after Jimmy left, Luke peered back at the deceased body.

"So how am I going to clean this up?" He muttered to himself. At that moment rats sprang up and nibbled at the corpse clean. "Oh? I guess that works."

* * *

The next day, it became apparent that boys gotten even more stressed. Tweek is even more jittery and twitchy, Butters is still looking for his missing book, Timmy spotted his name less, Kyle sifted though pages faster, and though Craig, Jimmy, Stan wasn't opened with it as their companions on the outside they were still freaking out on the inside.

"GAHHHH! THAT'S-IT, I 'AM-NOT-DOING-IT-ANYMORE! I 'M-GETTTING-HIGH!" Tweek blurted out as he pulled bottled of chough medicine was about chug it down.

"TWEEK NO!" Kyle shouted as he tried to stop the blonde.

As Craig and Butters step in to help, Stan watched on. He then walked away. The blue-eye kid was going to do something stupid, but his typical San Diego shit when a situation like this occurs-no this was going to be different. Let's just it would make Prussia from the anime, _Hetalia_ proud, as in he was going to do something so stupid that it might result in him being in the dog house for a few days or months.

* * *

As that was going on Mr. Garrison was still challenging his sanity with Cartman.

"Now Eric what's three plus tree?"

"Uh? fifteen."

"No! God damn it Eric, We've been doing this over nine-thousand times. How dumb are you?"

"Oh please, I am not dumb Mr. Garrison. I just have a different way of thinking."

"You would be lucky to make it to a janitor at this point you little ba***d."

"Screw you Mr. Garrison, I got my own plans to past this test!"

"Oh yeah, how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Hey! That's for me know and you to not find out. I 'am out of here." It was at this moment that Cartman got out his seat and head out the room.

"Fine see what the principal have to say when she finds out?"

* * *

Back at the study group Kyle, Craig, and Butters panted a bit after the Jewish boy snag the bottle and flung it out the window.

"God d**** it Tweek" Kyle breathed out.

"AGH!-What-do-I-do-now!-I 'm-totally stressing!"

Just then Craig spoke up. "Uh, dose anyone know some good ways to relax?"

"I-just-remembered-that-my-doctor-telling-me-to find-my-center."

"Uh you mean like meditation?" questioned Butters.

"Yeah-it-really-helps."

"Cool, could teach it to us?" This time Craig was the one who asked.

"Yeah."

Everyone followed Tweek's lead for a bit, until Craig said "This isn't working." At that moment, Kyle and Jimmy agreed while Timmy spouted his name again. As for Butters gotten entrance in the thing.

It took some time to bring him out of it, but after they did Kyle soon suggested to the caffeine crazed boy that he should just keep that too himself and Kyle asked "Dose anyone have another idea?"

"W-well, I always feel better after I see something funny." Butters suggested.

"Cool." The green hatted kid exclaimed.

"Hey, I heard it also g-g-g-get people to remember s-s-s-s-s-stuff better."

"I heard that too." Craig stated.

All of the Sudden Kyle spoke up. "I heard that imaging your favorite characters as famous in history helps."

"Wow."

"But where are we going to find someone to do all those stuff, guys?" Butters asked to which Jimmy replied.

"I c-c-c-c-can come up with some jokes."

"Cool. Let's try it?" Kyle said and they.

Though Jimmy's audience was paying attention, almost all laughed at handicap person's jokes, Timmy on the other hand just glared.

After a bit, Craig spoke up. "Dose anyone have anything else?"

"Well I head of a song that help with remembering the states and the capitals." It was then that Butters starting to sing _Wakko's fifty state capitals_ song from the cartoon, _Animaniacs_.

"Hey, maybe we could find some more songs?"

"W-w-well, I know a bit more song."

"Wow."

It was at that moment the kids thought up more stuff studying including watching TV educational shows. Thought some were embarrassed by it, but at this point they desperate, so they just go with the flow.

* * *

As time took the test drawn near there was one thing that no one asked: where was Stan? Well... Kyle found the answered to that questioned as he waited in for officer Barbrady to get to him and search his bag for signs of cheating.

"This is a piece of shit dude."

"Huh?" The Jewish boy turned to see the brown-coated lad behind him, looking he was going to collapse. "Wow dude having you been drinking?" Did really need to ask that question? The short answerer, no. It clear by his friend's breath that it reeked of alcohol.

"Why can't we do this s*** test on another **** day?"

Hey? I did say that he was going to do something stupid. _Did I?_

"Don't come crying to me if they catch you?"

"You're a piece of s***** dude."

As the kids got their to their desk, everyone got work. Kyle seemed to struggled a bit, but appeared to be okay. Same Jimmy, Timmy, Craig. Butters was still worried about his missing book, but focus on the test. As for Tweek, the blonde was stressed out, but after taking a peak at his study partners and went into meditation he clamed himself down.

The Jewish boy meanwhile was concerned for his dunked friend, but ignored him. Hopefully Stan's intoxicated state doesn't get them in trouble.

Cartman on the other hand had snuck cheat-sheets in his coat, which later, Mr. Garrison found out about and ripped the test. Needless to say the fat kind wasn't too happy about.

Once they finished, Kyle noticed Stan lying on his desk. Upon father examination it turns out that the blue-eyed boy passed out as soon as finished his test. The Jewish boy's nice side couldn't bare to leave his friend like this. He took the completed test handed it Mr. Garrison, who looked like he was at the brink of going insane or going it a stream of tears before carrying his sleeping companion home.

* * *

A few days later as school ended, Kyle walked up to Stan and greeted him.

"Hey Stan?"

"Oh hey dude, what's up?"

"You'll never believe it, Cartman got caught cheating on the test and now has to make it up later today."

"Wow! That makes me fell better about my test."

"What did you get?"

"Sevenity-five."

"Wow! That was when you were drunk?"

"I know, I barely remember what I put there. So you got?"

"I got a ninety."

"Wow! What did the others get?"

"Well they all got in the eighties, except for Butters and Craig who got about the same score as me."

"Hey, you want to come over to my place and watch Terrance and Phillip?"

"Yeah."

At the end of the day, Cartman just barley passed test, Mr. Garrison didn't come school the following days and hire a substitute, but brought the average up thanks to the study group and the girls, and, though Butters found his book in his back pack, he still in trouble for his test looking wrong.

Guess the lesson the lesson of the day is study hard and not just give up like the rest of the boys, nor cheat like Cartman did. That is all.


End file.
